


If Humans Can Have "Fur Babies"...

by Waldo



Series: Five Times the Torchwood Team Ended Up with Ferrets [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: 5 Things, Ferret, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo





	If Humans Can Have "Fur Babies"...

Gwen jumped up on her chair in true girly manner as Ianto made his way through the central Hub. "We have rats?!"

Ianto held the furry critter up by the scruff. "It's a ferret."

"Why is it in here?" Gwen pressed, showing no inclination to climb down any time soon.

"For reasons I haven't fully sussed out, Myfanwy seems to think it's her child. I have no idea where she found it." Ianto explained as he went into the medical bay and pulled out an old rabbit cage.

"You're not going to keep it in here, are you?" Gwen was still looking at the thing like it was going to attack. The ferret, conversely, seemed far more interested in seeing how far up Ianto's sleeve it could get before he pulled it back out.

"Actually I want Owen to make sure it's okay. Then I'm giving it back to her. It seems to make her happy. From time to time she finds her own pets-slash-children. It's not like she's going to find a mate to procreate with."

Gwen finally put her feet back on the floor. "Great. Just what we needed. To become an interspecies adoption agency."

Ianto shifted slightly as the ferret crawled up his arm to perch on his shoulder like a parrot. "At least you weren't here when she decided to adopt an adder."

Gwen hopped back up on her chair again.

Jack walked in in time to see Gwen grab her jacket and flee. Ianto had a guilty-as-sin grin on his face. "Was it something I said?"


End file.
